


one of a kind

by DarkAngel3597



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel3597/pseuds/DarkAngel3597
Summary: How we became soulmates and husband and wife
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 1





	one of a kind

**One of a Kind**

**To start my Name is Leeann Good and my Husband name is Jonathan Good. This is a story how met my Husband and how we fell in love with each other.** **I met him when he was in elementary school I was new in the school I was in 3** **rd** **grade get bullied and one day I got attacked by a boy then Jonathan he was in 5** **th** **grade and beat the hell out of this guy for me and he asked if I was ok I said I was. He said I get this all the time I am like why he just stood in silence then he said I get bullied for having no dad in my life, and what my mom does for a living. I am like that’s horrible. But soon find out it gets way worse one day he wasn’t at school , I am trying figure out why I walk to where he told me where he has walk from school then I seen him in pain and crying. I am like oh my god what happened. He finally explained he said I have sell drugs make a few bucks cause my mom doesn’t make much. And I get beaten half to death every day from these people. I try stick up for him I am in 5** **th** **grade at the time he’s in 7** **th** **grade and I get beaten and he fights them but were both hurt bad but he got them to stop but not for one of them sexually hurt me. He cried and said to me I need take you to the hospital . I am like no I be ok but soon I get up I pass out he took me to the hospital in a rush he told me when I woke up. I had severe concussion, broken neck, fractured lower back and broken ribs, he was bruised bad. But he saved my life and I told him that he was like I always had a crush on you but I was afraid to say it. I was like really I do too. So he went back to school and come in the ICU to check on me get me flowers and other things. I get better and I skipped a grade I am now in 7** **th** **grade now cause I skipped the 6** **th** **grade. Hes in 8** **th** **grade and everything is going great with us. He met my parents and they liked him really well. And I finally met his mom she was nice. We always walked to the bus together. One day were in High School he wasn’t there and I am like this is strange. I thought oh no not again no he wasn’t there but where is he. I walked to were we had our first kiss on the Ohio River bridge walkway. I find him trying kill himself and I am screamed no Jon don’t he looks at me I have to do this. This pain (emotional) is too great. I am like Jon you have a full life a head of you. Hes like maybe you are right. He says I need show you something I said ok. He raises his arm sleeves they covered in cuts and I said oh my god you harm yourself he said yes since 7** **th** **grade. I almost lost my true love and I felt so much guilt and anger. I am like its ok he goes like no its not nobody loves me but you and that’s the damn truth with tears rolling down his face. He goes like I also need confess something I am ok what is it. He goes like I done drugs and I done alcohol to numb the pain. I am like Jon I still love you. He goes like really you do and I say yes. Then he says Leeann I love you too. Then we kiss. Well everything was great until I get a phone call from his mom she said Jon is in the hospital I cry and say is he alive she goes like yes but he has hypothermia with broken ribs and shoulder and concussion and I say how?! She goes like he jumped off the bridge but some how he was found by someone on land and was on land as well he was unconscious. I rush to the hospital and He was on a ventilator and I cry my heart out and hold his hand he squeezed my hand. I cried in happiness cause I knew he be ok. He was he cried when he woke up screamed I am so sorry I been suicidal since I was 12 hes now 16 and I am 14 and I am like its ok I still love you Jon and hes like I thought you would break my heart and I am like never will Jon. You saved my life when I was 10 and I never forget that. He started work soon as he got healed up. He tried his dream wrestling but he was too young but he never gave up. He dropped out of school at 17 years old. I am at school getting harassed and bullied cause Jon was my boyfriend and he’s a special kid. I said you don’t know what I know. And I got in fights right and left. I finally graduated not before seeing finally living his dream becoming a professional wrestler. He was so much happier and I am now 18 years old hes 19 years old. We both move out of our houses. And we start living together. It was rough at first but I started online school for Medical assistant. He was so happy of me and I was to of him. He won the HWA world championship I was there I cried and he hugged me and kissed me and lifted me up too. Then we had to move to Puerto Rico. We had a lot of rough times there. That’s when his personal life took a turn for the worse. One day he comes home drunk I mean blackout drunk. He said I am also high as hell I am like why are you doing this look at you are now 185 lbs you were 225 lbs. he said I am top of the world babe. I am like no your not you just out of it go lay down. He looks at me and says ok. I just cry cause he may die of an overdose I wont handle this Anymore. God gave me a miracle. We finally get a call to return to our hometown he said yes and I was like thank god. He gained all the weight back looked like himself. He was wrestling in HWA again everything was great then the phone call came that HWA is bankrupted and he was deeply depressed but I got meet his dad very nice guy and he made peace with his dad . but the depression made him lose all the weight back he went back on the dark road again…. But finally I am now 21 hes 23 years old I graduate college and he got a phone call from CZW he was like sure I go for it and he now was very happy but his alcohol abuse was still there but nothing like it was. He was beginning get well known he fight in independent wrestling places, had dark matches in WWE and even one match in TNA he won that too. He took a bump too hard in CZW and he hit his head got concussed but didn’t bother him much so he thought but we were driving back to the hotel he got sick violently sick I took him to the ER right away he had a moderate concussion but he was ok. He took the week off…. the year 2011 was the beginning of a amazing time for me and him. One morning he gets a call that WWE wants him and I am Jon yes take it babe you been dreaming this since you were 11 years old. He said yes I be there today so we drove from Ohio to Florida in 14 hours were both very tired we stayed at a hotel. He woke up very early went there for the taping of FCW now known as NXT. And he shot his first promo, and it was lit and everyone was amazed by his style of promos. That next week I meet Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns he was going against Seth Rollins in his first match what match it was Jon lost but it was great match though. November 2012 He becomes apart of the Shield and became part of one the best factions in history of WWE . Now its March 2013 were at a sort of fancy place of eatery and he said he as a surprise for me and I am like in shock. I am thinking what could it be. He gets on one knee and asks me will you marry me and I cried and I said yes Jonathan David Good I will and we kissed and hugged me tight and soon find out Roman and Seth was there too. And it was a perfect night. We went back to the house we bought together and just relaxed and watched movies and cuddled. We just in enjoy the moment we have. But he had nightmares a lot since he was 20 so I set up and therapist appt. He was very against it but he went anyway, it was good for him he told him everything he started to cry and I did too. He was diagnosed with PTSD, depression and panic disorder. And I was too. He looked at me and said don’t tell anyone bout my mental problems please and I said never will unless you want me to babe. And he said I can tell Roman and Seth that’s all. Jon said I love you to me and we hugged and kissed and he thought what people would think of him since he has mental problems cause his past. I said no difference and I still love you with everything in my heart. Remember I have mental problems as well. He said I know baby but this is the WWE is different than just you and me baby. I said I know but they will understand you babe. So we meet up with Roman and Seth and they where we were you all for lunch and he said I had go to the doctor with my fiancée they say you all ok. We say yes were ok just had figure out what’s going on. Jon said ok I will explain it… Roman and Seth I had a very rough childhood I been having nightmares and feeling on edge lately so I went to a psychologist appt. they say you ok Jon and Jon said not really I have now PTSD, Panic disorder and Bipolar depression. They say were with you brother and hug him. Jon says I am not the only one my fiancée has it too. They were in shock we hid it so well. He said do I have tell Vince what’s going on they said no just try keep cool. Jon said I do too much but ok I will. So now its WrestleMania 29 time and hes very anxious were in New York City and he like to me I be ok out there don’t worry bout anything and Roman and Seth told me same thing I am in attendance from row and they come out through the fans and they are cheering them and he comes up to me and says I love you I be ok. I trusted him with everything in my heart and Jon was ok he won the match for The Shield after that match and the TLC match he had in 2012 he feels great about everything he finally made it. May 2013 he has his chance be the US champion at extreme rules and hes going against Kofi Kingston and he’s very happy about it hes training like has never before 4-6 hours a day doing matches on WWE main event and WWE raw and smackdown he’s very tired Jon comes home but I tell you will win he said I hope so I training so hard feels like my heart stops for a sec then comes back baby. I tell Jon don’t do that you are cause your going cause yourself have a heart attack I don’t want that babe I love you just slow down a little bit. Jon said I will baby for you he kisses me and Jon said I promise he gives me a hug. He did he kept his promise. Here we are at Extreme Rules all the members of The Shield are fighting for titles that night Seth and Roman won there’s and now it’s Dean Ambrose turn he came to me I never felt so nervous baby. Jon is trying not have a panic attack hes breathing so fast. I tell him it’s ok babe you got this he looked at me and said I told vince the issues I have he said it’s ok just stay safe. I said ok at least he ok with it. He said yes for sure baby I worked my ass off be here. I said I know baby I love I be back here with Roman and Seth when you win babe. He gives me a kiss and hug and then he says to Roman and Seth we are the shield! Then he wins the tittle and Roman and Seth run out there to celebrate with him and I am backstage crying in happiness. He comes back with a smile I haven’t seen since we got engaged he was so happy and I was too. He made a WWE record for holding it for the longest time 352 days he lost it in a battle royal in 2014 he was upset but not too much. The shock of the decade was coming up soon the rumors started has the shield were going break up. Jon comes up to me and says this is going be the end of the shield and I am like what?! Why?! He said I don’t know baby but it’s time… June 2014 it happens Seth turned on Roman and Dean it made me so broken inside hes in the ring hurting bad in his lower back and Roman is knocked out couldn’t help his best friend. Now it’s a rivalry with Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins it got so personal it seemed like. One day Jon and I were just waking up from a long night and He gets a phone call hey you wanna be in a movie he said yes I will what kind is it and they explained it and he was like hell yes I be there. So they had make it like he was seriously injured and so the way they did was upsetting with me a curb stomp through cinder blocks and they asked me if I wanted be part of the angle I said yea sure what you all want to do. They said be a medic and I said sure I will do that. So I did and I had put him on a stretcher and a neck brace. So we take him to the “er” Jon and I leave we had pretend he had a severe concussion and injured neck so the neck brace stayed on for until we got home. A few days later we get to the studio and hes very excited and so he films the movie and it was amazing and he comes back at night of champions 2014 to kick some ass to Seth Rollins and now its going a hell in the cell match was a great match and now he’s going be in a angle with Bray Wyatt and it was a great angle but I didn’t like when he talked bout his dad you can tell he was very upset and the TLC match they had ended badly Jon had tv explode in his face and it blinded him temporary and almost shocked him. So now him and seth start there angle again it was more violent and Jon dislocated** **his shoulder but he popped back in place very violently and but the worse one was money in the bank 2015 he hurt his knee bad and seth was target it and Jon is screaming in pain I start to cry and Roman comes to me hes going be ok and I am like he in severe pain I hate this. He’s using chair and everything this hard to watch I say. Roman says I know but just take care of him and I said I will you know roman I will. Then his back hit so hard repeatly I am so scared that hes seriously injured I am on edge. So the match ends and Jon does an amazing promo. Like I cried with it. I am just like damn this good . now its Dean Ambrose vs Kevin Owens. This angle gets deep and TLC 2015 he wins against him now hes the IC champion. But Kevin Owens attacks him I thought just a simple attack I was way wrong he hits his head too hard knocks him out then all hell broke loose…. He started having a seizure and I cried and I had a severe panic attack I rushed to roman and cried he said he be ok hes in the medical room right now. I run like hell I find him. Jon looks at me whats wrong baby?! I say you know what happened out there he goes like no why I all I know I won the match. I told the doctor check him for a concussion cause this is serious… he did so it was negative and I worry and he says theres nothing to worry bout. Roman rushes in and thinks were having arugement and I says baby you had a damn seizure I am not going let you just fight on like this. He confused and he says I didn’t not I don’t what you all are talking bout. Roman rushes in and sadly shes right you did have a seizure Jonathan really serious tone. Jon goes oh God i am so sorry Leeann i am so sorry dont leave me i love you with all my heart i please dont leave…. I said i am not going leave you babe just please be careful out there…. He had tears rolling down with anger with himself and sadness. He looked at both of us and said i will guys and i try to be. So 2016 comes along and he’s facing brock lesnar in a street fight at wrestlemaina hes very angry cause brock was supposed be there before the show so they can train but never came and Jon says to me are you fucking kidding me he supposed be here. He goes off. And brock won and hes very pissed off so am i. We go like are you fucking kidding me and roman tries calm down Jon but he’s cussing like back in the day. I am like oh God this bad. Finally i look at him and say you need to stop or else you can get fired or suspended you dont want that do you Jonathan with anger in my voice he looks at me like damn finally i see the anger from you. He had anger issues since elementary school. I had mine since middle school but calmed down after i graduated high school. So now were at money in the bank 2016 start of an amazing time for him he won the match i was so happy so was he. He came me said i am cash it tonight i am like you crazy and he said yep… well he did and won the WWE world championship against Seth and i was so happy for him and so was roman and were celebrating were in Las vegas at the moment and we partied like it was December 31 1999 so were both drunk as hell so roman take us back to the hotel and we looked at each other said at same time we need get married we been engaged for 3 years now…. So we set up a date december 7th 2016 since we got engaged on my birthday its only fair. I go like yes for sure so i had get a wedding dress and stuff ready he got a black and white tux and my dress is purple and white. Were all set then we invited everyone that were friends with. So December 7th 2016 i became Leeann Good. so we went the smoky mountains for our honeymoon what a week. Very romantic too. 2017 was began good like he won the ic championship back and faced baron corbin at wrestlemaina the preshow and every started to notice something different bout him a soft side and still a hellstorm but sweet side. After wrestlemaina he took a week off to recover and so we can just enjoy life in our new home in Las Vegas and paid off his Mom new house in ohio so we visited her and she so happy of her son his parents said i love you son we proud of you he cried and i did too. Then i had a downward spiral my mom died of cancer and i cried and had mental breakdown i started drink and smoke weed and he had to stop me from killing myself and he cried couldnt hold himself back but i finally got of it. The shield did there major come back but sadly it was cut short…. Jon got injured bad he torn his tricip in his right arm. It broke him badly mentally hes like damn it seriously but he had surgery he was ok. Something happened i became pregnant and he was in shock major. But he was very happy so was i. He tells me i dont want him or her live same life we did when were kids and i told we make damn sure it would happen. We thought the surgery was a success…. We was wrong i am 5 months pregnant he wakes up first he screams i wake up and i am like what wrong i turn on my light there blood all over our bed and he looks very sick and then all hell broke even worse he passes out and looks like he on deaths door i call 911 and they rush him to the er hes barely breathing at all heart rate really fast like hes in shock and i have stay calm cause if i dont i lose my baby boy. So i cried so much i asked God please help him save his life not just for me and our baby. For his family. God answered my prayers 3 days later he woke up from a coma and told me i saw what heaven and hell looks like and i dont wanna go to hell ever again, i need God and Jesus in my life him crying and i said ok when you get checked out we go to a church any of them you want and he said a catholic church just like Joseph does aka thats roman real first name. So we did and he got saved that day and asked forgiveness from everything he did and i was already a christain since i was 12 years old but i need forgiveness too. So i called my dad said i am sorry and he said its ok he still loved me and all but we had our differences early in Jonathan’s carrer cause he was a drug attic and stuff. I was’nt perfect at all i lost my virginity to him at 16 and i partied with him and got high, drunk. He called also to my dad and his parents said i am sorry too for everything i ever caused you and to my dad he said i will never let anyone to harm her i take a bullet to the heart before that happens i love your daughter and your future grandson. So his 2nd surgery was a success and we had our baby boy july 22nd 2018 we named Jonathan Alexander Good. he looked just like him the blue eyes the face. He had dark brown reddish hair which comes from me. It’s best day my life so far and he cried and told we called him alexander he told alexander no one is ever going hurt you and i am going be right here with your mom and you no matter what happens between mom and me. Well vince called in august 2018 said you ready come back Jon was mad as hell like he went off like you didnt call my wife when i was on deaths door and actually died for 15 freaking mins they were going call me dead on arrival but i had a miracle happen to me. And i have a child take care of now…. I said go on babe we be ok. He said are you sure baby and i said yes i am sure. So he went back but it was making him so depressed and anxious its making him sick and he said to me i am leaving WWE in april 2019 period! I said ok babe whatever makes you happy babe go for it. So he did but man in between it was hell on his mental side but near me and our baby he was very calm he would spend time with Alexander and he be so happy then he had to leave all emotions would hit. In between the time he was hurt he got his GED and i was so happy for him. He told me i should just quit and get a college degree in auto mechanics. I said if you want to babe do it he said i be so nervous though. I said i know you can do it. He said ok i will think bout it in april 2019. So april 30th 2019 comes he trying decide what to do so he went back to wrestling as Jon Moxley again. Oh my god it was amazing turn of events he much much happier again and no depression hardly then he was home the our kid said his first word dada he cried cause i been there for this child now i am be on full time again i said its ok he knows you be there for him and for me babe, he said i hope so i never will leave you alls side love you all so much gave me a hug and a kiss. And he held Alexander and said i am always in your heart , daddy is never going leave you. I love Jonathan Alexander Good. so he left go to AEW double or nothing in May 2019 what a night he was so himself again happy and on fire like never lost a step. Now its february 2020 he has a AEW world championship match against Chris Jericho and there great friends and man they had a great match i am there,alexander,his parents too and he won Jon Moxley is on top of the world once again but this time it was way different he praying in the ring thanking God and Jesus for this chance be back. He picks us up me and our son in the ring gives very heartwarming speech bout us. So now we have 2 kids 2 year old son and a month little girl named Angel Alexanderia Good. they are his world and little Jonathan began preschool this year hes so smart and hes a daddy boy everything that Jonathan does he wants to do but he cant yet so he mocks him its funny and Angel is a mommy’s girl she acts like me and Jonathan but they both love Jonathan with everything in there little hearts and they love me too alot. Jonathan and redo our vows and it was amazing be married in a church. But sadly my dad never got see little angel but he knows. It’s been great/sad year for us he lost his best friend from the Independent wrestling his name is Danny Havoc. Very great guy very creative RIP Danny Havoc and he was a pallbearer for my parents and him it took alot but he did it. He cried never seen before afterwards. But our love is ONE OF A KIND nothing can separate us now. He doing so good and hes been sober from drugs for 11 years and alcohol for over 2 years be 3 in April 2021 and he’s going so strong. Jon if you ever read this i love you with everything in my heart and thank you for being by side when no one was.**


End file.
